<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proceeds by AncientMonument</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055143">The Proceeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientMonument/pseuds/AncientMonument'>AncientMonument</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientMonument/pseuds/AncientMonument</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie sells her cottage.  Serena worries about her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Proceeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s done,” Bernie said, putting her phone down on the arm of the sofa. “Everything’s gone through and the money’s in my account.”</p>
<p>“Right,” said Serena, watching Bernie’s face for the too-frequent haunted look of recent weeks.</p>
<p>“It’s a relief,” said Bernie after a moment. “I was afraid no one would want to buy it after what happened.  I was afraid I’d be stuck with it.  It was like – oh, this sounds silly, but it was like it was a sort of – a presence in the background somewhere, always kind of – brooding.”</p>
<p>Serena was surprised by that.  Bernie was intensely practical.  Serena had never known her to say anything even slightly fanciful before.  It unsettled her.</p>
<p>“Has it – the presence – gone?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Almost,” Bernie said. “I just have to work out what to do with the money now.”</p>
<p>“Do you have to do anything?” asked Serena.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do.  It feels completely wrong to benefit from this.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t benefitted,” said Serena. “You’ve liquidated an asset, that’s all. You’ve simply turned something that was no use to you into something that is.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t about it being useful,” Bernie looked troubled again. “I would never have been able to go back there again, not after – that.  Owning it made me – uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“And now you don’t own it.  It’s gone, it’s past,” Serena said.</p>
<p>“Not quite.  There are the proceeds, they feel - well, unclean, almost.  If it was just me I’d give the lot to neuro to help them get the new stroke prevention clinic off the ground, but there’s the children.  Charlotte loved the place, it’ll be something else for her to be pissed off with me about.  And Cameron -”</p>
<p>Bernie stopped talking abruptly and looked down, away from Serena. There was silence.  Serena said nothing.  She had known they would have to discuss Cameron at some point, had repeatedly rehearsed her opinions about both his exploitation of Jason and his contempt for clinical ethics, but now Bernie had finally mentioned him she found she did not know what to say.  She waited to see if Bernie was going to say anything else.  As the silence grew louder the unsettled feeling solidified into an unpleasant knot in Serena’s stomach.</p>
<p>“You do know,” she said gently. “That I can’t condone what Cameron has done. And that’s without his behaviour towards Jason.”</p>
<p>Bernie nodded, still focused on the floor.  Serena was aware of Bernie tensing beside her and realised she was struggling not to cry.  Then Bernie took a deep breath and began to speak.</p>
<p>“You remember that time before we got together when Cameron ended up on AAU because of that car accident? You said after the business with the police that love was defending the indefensible.  Only I can’t defend it Serena, I can’t defend what he did.  He’s a doctor, he took an oath, our oath, my oath.  I’d go to the ends of the earth for my kids, I’d lay down my life for them, but I can’t defend what he’s done.”</p>
<p>“Do you think you should defend it?”  Serena asked carefully.</p>
<p>Bernie turned back to meet Serena’s gaze, conflict playing out on her face.</p>
<p>“I feel sick at what Cam’s done, but he’s my boy,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>Serena reached over and took Bernie’s hand.  They sat in silence for what felt to Serena like a long time.</p>
<p>“We both love our boys,” she said at last.</p>
<p>Bernie nodded, looking down again, and squeezed Serena’s hand.</p>
<p>“We won’t talk about this till you’re ready,” said Serena, getting up.  “Would you like a cup of tea?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Serena went back into the living room carrying two mugs of tea.  Bernie was looking less distressed.  The knot in Serena’s middle unravelled a little.  </p>
<p>“I think I know what to do with the money.  Thanks,” Bernie said, accepting the mug Serena held out to her.  “I’ll divide it in half and make it over to Cameron and Charlotte, not so they can have it immediately, I don’t want either of them going off the rails. Maybe I could set up some sort of trust for their thirtieth birthdays.  Do you think it’s possible to do that without too many tax implications?”</p>
<p>“I’ve no idea,” said Serena.  “Supposing we make an appointment with Sian – a professional one, strictly no wine -” she was relieved to see Bernie smile slightly “- and ask her for some advice around the legalities?”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea,” said Bernie.  She put her tea down, leaned over and kissed Serena’s cheek.  “You’re amazing, do you know that?”</p>
<p>“What’s brought that on?  I only made an obvious suggestion.”  Serena said.</p>
<p>“It’s not that.  Well, it is a bit – you’re just so bloody good to me.”</p>
<p>Serena smiled and took Bernie’s hand again.  She felt the knot loosen further.</p>
<p>“We’re partners,” she said.  “End of.  Right, I’ll drink my tea and then I’ll ring Sian and see when she can fit us in.  Is there any day that would be easier for you? I know you’ve got that webinar thing scheduled for Thursday.  I can’t do Thursday either actually, I’m having lunch with Fleur.”</p>
<p>Bernie’s eyebrows shot up.  The knot dissolved.</p>
<p>“Oh, didn’t I tell you about that?  Must have forgotten, we did arrange it all on the hop.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so constructive criticism is welcome.  Please be kind!<br/>I do not own the Holby City characters or plot lines.  This was written purely for entertainment, no payment was sought or received from any source.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>